


Crushing on you

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Coulson and his huge "secret" crush on Daisy, CousyRomCom, Drunk confessions, F/M, Incorrect Quotes, Karaoke, Nail Polish, Pining, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, but Daisy always knows better, took me ages to name this...and the title still sucks, unrequited love songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Written for the CousyRomCom event on Tumblr.Basically a mix of prompts.





	Crushing on you

He finds her with her right foot propped on the desk, biting her lower lip in concentration, as her whole body twists awkwardly over it, in an impressive try to remove her nail’s polish. It’s almost midnight and she is still wearing her field’s suit, except for the boots and gauntlets, a few scratches on her cheek and forehead, nothing serious, but the mission was rough and she looks exhausted…and sore, if her groaning every now and then is any indication.

-What are you doing? - he asks frowning, catching her attention as she look up flushed, finding him at the threshold with a tray of food on his hands.

She lets herself fall back on the chair wheezing as she takes a break- I’m…having a Charity event...tomorrow…with the president, last notice’s news- she replies out of breath- and I definitely… cannot wear boots to it-

-Mmm- he murmurs as he comes closer to her, letting the tray in front of her over the desk. He has made her sandwiches, his secret ingredient’s grilled cheese, and a hot chocolate, and even as tired as she is, she feels her mouth watery, licking her lips in anticipation, as she snatches one of the pieces without asking permission(she is starving and knows Coulson doesn’t mind) and give it a generous bite, moaning appreciatively as she chews.

-Thanks- she says mouth full, focused on the amazing taste, when she feels him grabbing her foot and placing it on his lap- What…what are you doing?- she almost chokes on the food.

-Helping- he says matter-of-fact, like this is an everyday incident.

-No, no…- she says tensing, already taking back her foot, but he is holding it gently with his prosthetic at her ankle- I can do it myself, you already cooked for me…I can’t let you…-

-I want to- he cuts her with pleading eyes- Daisy you’re tired, let me help…please-

She knows she is being selfish here, but she can use a break, and well, he is offering -Okay-

-Don’t worry, I know what to do, I used to do this for my mom- he shares as he grabs the cotton ball she was using and starts to remove the rest of the spoiled nail polish.

And he really knew what he is doing, always careful not to ticklish her, and she had to admit it felt good, like being pampered. She finishes her meal as she looks at him bended over her feet, applying a shade of newly fresh bright red (her choice) on her toes, and she should be awkward because this feels almost…too intimate, not like anything they have done before, but she is so drained and he is being so gently, his hands feels so soft against her battered skin, that she doesn’t remember when she closed her eyes, only to waking up next morning over the couch, a warm blanket over her.

 

The party is boring and suffocating, and even when she is wearing this fancy red dress and designer’s heels, the favorite part of her garment are her nails, she looks at them and smiles, feeling less alone.

……..

She keeps noticing Coulson is acting weird lately. He looks…distracted.

She catches him several times staring intently at her, when they work together in her office, once his, and then averting his gaze when their eyes meet and sigh. He says nothing else and she lets it be.

During the briefings he looks absent, apparently concentrated in the complicated patterns of the Picasso hanging on the wall of the meeting’s room, a copy, at least that’s what she was told. Or writing something in a paper, lately he writes a lot, and always ripped it apart as if deciding it isn’t good enough.

May has noticed too, of course she did, and she is worried. Maybe he needs vacations, a few days off; he has been handling a lot of paperwork, because as her right hand, he just gets the dirty job and never complains, and she is so grateful for it, but she knows he prefers the field.

 

She is about to leave the room when she spots a phone on the table. She recognizes it instantly by the geeky eagle logo of the case: it’s Coulson’s. He must have forgotten it when he left in haste. That’s new too; he always seems to be hurried.

She lifts up the phone in her hand, glancing at it, and asking herself for a second if the device contains the answers to Coulson’s unusual behavior. But before she could considers any possibility the owner enters storming into the room.

-That’s mine- he states, approaching her, as he snatches his phone from her hand, a mix of worry and embarrassment in his tone.

-I know, I was going to give it to you- she replies earnestly.

-Do you…you don’t turn it on…right? - he asks as his eyes widen.

-Of course I don’t- she responds considering him, and then lifting an eyebrow- Should I?-

-No- he says too quickly.

-You won’t have embarrassing pics there…right? Maybe Cap’s pics? - she teases him, but he just blushes and turns evasive.

-I have to go…to finish paperwork- he says as he turns around, to the door.

-Coulson- she calls, and he stops midway, glancing at her over his shoulder.

-You okay? - she asks, this time serious.

-I’m fine- he says and leaves.

He is definitely not fine.

………

-You should tell Daisy, and let her decide- she hears Mack telling Coulson in the hallway, none of them noticing her presence till she is in front of them.

-Tell what? - she asks curiously, and she can feel the exact moment when the mood changes, tension filling the air.

-Nothing- Coulson replies, facing her with his best poker face- It was…about last mission, nothing important-

-You sure? - she asks skeptical , because of course she doesn’t believe it.

-Yes, we’re, right Mack? - Mack nods awkwardly, playing along. She narrows her eyes at them but let it go.

-Okay- she shrugs, leaving both of them behind as she busies herself with the next press conference.

Late that night, as she is doing her final checkup around the base, she passes in front of his door, stopping when she hears music coming from it, and she didn’t know he liked Adele, as it’s playing “One and only”. She waits, expecting it was only one song, but then starts to play “Someone like you” and she frowns.

……………

She is not exactly surprised to find him on the stage, singing some corny song from the karaoke, the public cheering up and clapping excitedly at his performance, probably as drunk as he is. But what shocks her is when Mack joins him; the both of them making a duet, and who had guessed Mack would have such a nice voice. They’re singing “I can´t live within or without you” by Mariah Carey , and they’re really into the song because Coulson is so gloomy, gripping the microphone with his eyes closed, and Mack puts his arm around his shoulders, as they both sing the chorus, and Elena should has called sooner, because they’re truly embarrassing themselves.

Elena is sitting at the bar, beer in hand, watching the pair in action, enjoying the show too much, Daisy realizes, if her frequents chuckles and head’s shakes are any indication…and the encouraging whistles too.

The song is ending, and before her fellow agents choose to follow the inebriated audience’s claiming of “Other, other”, she decides to step in.

She is welcome with a whispered “Daisy” by a surprised Coulson that just now spots her, when she comes between him and Mack, and grabs the microphone from him.

-Sorry guys, but this is it for tonight- she says to the public, and without giving much time for a reaction, or their pouting faces, she grabs both of them by the elbow, and tug them with her -Come on, you will thank me tomorrow-

She finally gets them to the bar, when an amused Elena is glancing at them, promptly taking Mack’s arm in an attempt to help him with the stumbling.

-What do you think babe? I did it good? – Mack says slurring a little, putting his arms around Elena.

-Estoy orgullosa de tí, my turtle man, you did good- she answers, tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.

-I did it okay too…- replies Coulson next to Daisy, all puppy eyes looking at her, and with that soft smile of his she hasn’t seen in a while, catching her attention- Can I have a kiss?- and she is too surprised about his request, but then she remembers it’s the alcohol speaking.

-How much did you drink? - she says instead, frowning at the two of them.

-A bottle- says Coulson quickly, smiling silly.

-Of beer? - she asks incredulous.

-Vodka- replies Mack, now joining to the conversation- It was really good; I think I could have a little more…- and he is already turning around to the bar, rising his hand to the bartender.

-Oh I don’t think so- Daisy says grabbing Mack’s arm again with her best authority voice- You’ve had enough for today, we’re going home. Give me a hand here Elena-

-Sí jefa- chuckles Elena.

-It’s okay- Mack mumbles resigned- you’re the boss now, by the way, you look great in that suit-

-Hey! That’s my line- Coulson exclaims suddenly, punching Mack lightly in the arm, and turning around he faces her, using his flirtiest smile and resting his prosthetic at the bar as he whispers secretive- You’re stunning tonight, what can I get you to drink?-

She can feel her mouth hanging open when he winks at her with a crooked smile, because yes, Coulson is openly hitting on her, in a bar, in front of Mack and Yoyo, without a care in the world, his eyes roaming appreciatively her body and he must be really drunk.

-There you go man- cheers Mack in the back, giving her thumbs up, a broad smile on his face as Elena giggles -Subtle-

-Slow down Charm School- she replies and she swears he is smiling wider now at the nickname- No more drinks for you either-

-I heard you liked bad boys- he says leaning closer- and I’m bad like…at everything-

She chuckles at that, can’t help it, she is right now very amused with this carefree version of Coulson, so different to the late weeks Coulson, mostly with the flirtatious side of him. She sees his face falling, probably thinking she is mocking of him.

-Oh... I'm so bad at this-he growls covering his face with both hands-I’m so sorry Daisy…I don’t know what I’m doing- he slurred a little, his face so sad she feels bad.

-I know I’ve been acting weird lately, but…I’ve started to have these feelings…for you, I guess they always have been there...but now is different, and I don’t know what to do with them-

-Coulson I…- she starts, but he cuts her.

-No, you don’t have to say anything, it’s okay if don’t feel the same…I’ll be fine, I just need time- he replies as he drops his gaze at the floor.

-Coulson- she says touching his arm, as he lifts his gaze at her- I had to admit something. I did turn on your phone that time-

He frowns, looking at her as he has no idea what she is talking about, it takes a few seconds to settle, and then he is lifting both eyebrows in surprise.

-You saw…? - he threads, unable to finish the question, eyes widen.

-Yeah…a pic of mine as your wallpaper- she replies, and he looks even more scared now.

-Oh…I’m so sorry Daisy, I’ll remove it right now- he says snatching his phone in his jeans pockets.

-I don’t want to-she stops him, grabbing his hand.

-What?-he thinks he's just heard wrong.

She sighs and lets go of his hand, leaning back on the stool. -At first I thought it was because of you think I'm a superhero and we both know you have a thing for superheroes, but then in that pic I wasn't even wearing my field's suit. Then I started noticing the way you were looking at me, and you're all mysterious and shifty around me, so I had my suspicions but you never said anything so...-

-and you're okay with it...doesn't bother you? - he asks expectant.

-Why should I?-she smiles softly-You're an awesome man Phil, any woman would be lucky enough to have you interested in her-

He stood up from his stool, taking a shakily step toward her,his eyes boring into hers, as he swallows, obviously nervous. He is so close to her he can even feel her soft breath on his face, can see the light shinning in her eyes, and in a part of his inebriated mind, he fears he can be making a fool of himself.

-But I don't want any woman. I want you-

She considers him for a while, very serious, and then grins.

-Good, because I'd hate to have to share you with anybody else- she says closing the gap between them, pressing her lips gently to his, coaxing his mouth open beneath hers, and he's too happy to comply, moaning embarrassing loud as her tongue meet his, as her hands cradle the back of his neck at her own accord.


End file.
